Alas
by B Ackerman
Summary: Armin era de las personas que aun deseaba volar sin tener alas, [oneshot].


**Nota |** ¡hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que incursiono en Armin como personaje principal y junto a Annie, no sé, escribí este oneshot hace tiempo, pero sólo me faltaba el final y lo escribí ayer por la noche porque me agradaba la idea de subirlo y no quedármelo como mero escrito personal. Me ha gustado y he disfrutado escribirlo, dado que Armin es un personaje muy hermoso y emocionante de escribir, además de que Annie es la waifu y ellos dos me encantan juntos.

No contiene mucho spoiler, salvo uno con respecto a un capítulo del manga que salió hace como cinco meses más o menos, y sí, mátenme, pero no recuerdo con exactitud qué número fue. De todas maneras, es muy sutil, sólo lo mencioné de pasada, pero de todas formas aclaré por si las dudas.

Bueno, sin más, espero lean y disfruten tanto como yo escribirlo, ¡nos leemos!

* * *

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Alas.**

* * *

 **Poco** sabía ella acerca del origen de los mares u océanos. De hecho, siéndose sincera, nada concretado sabía.

¿Cómo llegaron a existir en la tierra?

Recurrente era aquella pregunta que nunca nadie podría responder con seguridad; quizá existían en el mundo por azares de un destino, tal vez eran producto de aquel diluvio del que alguna vez ella escuchó en no-recuerda-dónde de pequeña. Posiblemente tenía más ciencia de la que podría imaginar o siquiera comprender.

De cualquier forma, el hecho era que poco sabía acerca de lo que, para algunas personas, era tan anhelado, aunque superficialmente lo conoció cuando tenía no más de doce años.

Sobre los ríos o lagos, que sólo llegó a conocer cara a cara cuando estuvo dentro de su ahora lugar de residencia, sabía bien que era única y humilde agua simple, comúnmente llamada agua dulce, aunque de aquello no tenía nada.

Por eso, cuando escuchaba a Armin proferir ese tipo de preguntas a cualquiera de sus compañeros más allegados sólo podía recordar a las aguas que el buque que abordó había acariciado cuando tuvo que comenzar su misión: cristalinas olas que golpeteaban la costa en la que anclaron y el olor salino que inundó sus fosas cuando comenzaron a navegar en el mismísimo mar abierto. Inmenso hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y azulino como el cielo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, ¿podría ser aquello algún complemento para lo otro? Seguían siendo incógnitas hasta pera Annie, que podría pavonearse―secretamente en su mente― de conocer el mar.

― ¿Ustedes que creen? ―preguntó él en la víspera de su cumpleaños. A su lado, los ligados amigos que siempre lo acompañaban, guardaron un silencio que jamás ella les vio.

Aquella noche, antes de que tocara la campana para la hora de irse a dormir, Armin la había alcanzado en la orilla del pozo de agua que utilizaban para abastecerse. Luego, como solían, Eren y Mikasa, como sombras adheridas, llegaron a él. Aunque la última, más neutra que nunca, permaneció siendo un tótem a lado sus amigos.

―Tal vez sea muy complicado―Eren palmeó la espalda de él, examinando sin atención el firmamento que hacía horas se había oscurecido―. Pero algún día lo sabremos, Armin.

Su cumpleaños muchos lo sabían, pero los presentes que recibió fueron pocas cosas que se podían conseguir sin salir de las barracas o del lugar de entrenamiento. Y aunque Eren y Mikasa lo resguardaron aún más de lo habitual desde que comenzó la mañana, sonriéndole a menudo cada que lograba verlos, podía intuir que deseaba más de lo que recibió. Así de egoísta como sonaba, pues no todas las personas podían ser cien por ciento amabilidades.

Aquella noche Annie descubrió que estaba en lo correcto.

―Y tú, Annie ¿qué crees? ―sin mirarla, tal vez de reojo, le preguntó después de no obtener una respuesta concreta de Mikasa―, sobre el origen de los mares.

Él deseaba, como regalo, obtener respuestas, aunque se las tuviesen que susurrar las estrellas del cielo. Imposible.

El silencio que sólo provenía de la indecisión fue lo que reinó el lugar hasta que Eren se fue, acompañado de la sombra inseparable, palmeándole la espalda como despedida.

Annie podría haberle comentado acerca del olor que el agua desprendía, de las grandes extensiones que alcanzaba o del color que obtenía cuando la puesta de sol llegaba al horizonte, pero decirlo sería firmar una carta con sospechas que seguramente Armin descifraría en un santiamén. Sin duda aquello podría ser un buen regalo para aquel que deseaba tanto saber más.

Personas como él poco existían: tan llenas de sueños, de esperanzas que no se derrumbaban y de ideales por los cuales valía la pena morir.

Armin era una de aquellas personas por las cuales uno puede sonreír, ya sea para burlarse de sus estúpidos pensamientos de niño pequeño, o de simpatía por verlo tan lleno de vida en un mundo que se caía a pedazos por el fuego de cañonazos que no daban tregua alguna. Armin es lo que muchos llaman una de las pequeñas llamas de esperanza en una oscuridad absoluta. Él es la inocencia que no se pierde ni con la muerte ni con la destrucción.

―Nada en realidad―le dijo. De la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó, con precaución, el presente que pensó nunca ocupar desde que lo recogió de las arenas doradas. Aquello que para ella no significaba más que algo insignificante perdido en un lugar casi desconocido, para otros significaba la esperanza, tan deseada, materializada.

― ¿Y no sientes curiosidad por ello?

―Qué debería sentir por algo que no conozco.

―Pues exactamente por eso, Annie―suspiró, acomodándose en la orilla de concreto del pozo. En sus ojos, claros como el cielo que ya se ocultó, reflejó el firmamento que, también desconocido, se ornamentaba de luceros titilantes―. Algunas personas solemos sentir curiosidad por lo que se desconoce: por el cielo, las estrellas, los ríos, los mares, las especies de peces, los condimentos de una comida deliciosa, los cambios de estaciones, las aves que sobrevuelan los muros, todo. Yo quisiera saberlo todo.

Si sus ojos no estuviesen reflejando el cielo oscuro en ellos, Annie podría jurar que los vio brillar en felicidad. Una sonrisa para nada sutil, extendida por todo su rostro, fue lo que él le brindó al girase a ella, queriendo convidarle un poco de la emoción que le embargaba cuando tenía con quien hablar sobre lo que tanto anhela conocer.

―No podemos saberlo todo del mundo, Armin. Eres sólo un humano, ¿cómo pretendes poder conocer todo lo que quieres?

Quiso decirle que no había tiempo suficiente para poder lograr todo lo que se quiere, que la vida, algunas veces, no alcanza para cumplir metas y sueños, que sólo se tiene que poner esfuerzos en lo que de verdad importa, no en lo innecesario. Que se tiene que luchar por lo que te mantiene fuerte, no por lo que sólo es un obstáculo.

Pero a Armin lo que lo mantiene vivo son sus sueños. Nada más.

―No importa qué seas―susurró, audible, para el cielo, para sí y para ella―. Todos tenemos algo que completar en esta vida, por corta que sea.

» ¿Tú no la sientes, Annie? ¿No sientes algo de curiosidad o anhelo correr dentro de ti?

¿Y qué pasa si no la siente? ¿Es que eso la convertía a ella en un monstruo? Porque es la verdad: ella no quiere saber, no quiere aprender, no quiere curiosear. No necesita sentir ni aprender nada, no quiere hacerlo, porque lo único que la mantiene _viva_ como Armin dice, es la persona que sabe la espera allí en donde dejó lo poco que tiene. ¿Era eso de lo que él hablaba? ¿sentir correr dentro de ti ansias? ¿era aquello acaso lo único que ella tiene que completar en los años de vida que le quedan?

Supo, ahí, en la única y apacible compañía de Armin con el cielo como único testigo, que no era un monstruo; porque él se lo mostró con aquellas agudas palabras que bien sabía proferir. Tan perspicaz y certero.

Sí, sentía perfectamente los anhelos correr dentro de ella.

―Lo siento―admitió, a él, al firmamento. Porque sí, siente anhelo.

― ¿Ves? _Todos_ sentimos, aunque no quieras hacerlo.

―Y tú que lo sabes todo, ¿crees que los _monstruos_ puedan sentir?

Porque ella era uno de ellos. Y ella sentía y anhelaba, pero podía ser una compresa tibia para mitigar su culpa, o podía ser que, de verdad, una persona como ella podía sentir. Quiere que él, que parece tener facilidad para ese tipo de cosas, la ayude a descifrar eso que ella por sí sola no puede hacer.

―No lo sé todo, eso es claro―se rascó la mejilla en un gesto de timidez, algo tan propio de él cuando de su inteligencia se hacía gala―, pero si los titanes caminan, corren y reparan en nosotros, es porque también sienten; no sé que puedan sentir, si odio, repulsión o hambre, pero lo hacen. Tal vez sólo luchan como lo hacemos nosotros, nadie sabe.

Un suspiro hondo se escuchó antes de que los grillos inundaran la noche. La campanilla que sonó sólo anunció el retiro de los que seguían pululando por ahí para que las barracas ya fueran ocupadas.

Bajo la inmensidad del cielo que todos pueden ver, Annie sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón el presente que decidió darle a Armin, porque en realidad sólo él podría darle buen uso y aprecio, además de que se deshacía de un objeto estorboso entre sus pertenencias. Para ella y su único anhelo, no significaban nada.

―Toma―cubierto en una servilleta que robó de la cocina, se lo entregó, bajo su atenta mirada.

―Je. Es el primer presente envuelto que recibo―y el gesto de rascarse la mejilla, volvió― ¿puedo saber qué es antes de abrirlo? ¡No, mejor no! ― impidió que se lo dijera, sonriendo para sí mismo, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada puesta en el regalo que, lentamente y como si se fuese a romper, desenvolvió ahí mismo.

De la percudida servilleta en la que enrollaban los panes de la cocina, liberó lo que habría sido el hogar de un exótico pez, tal vez de algún otro animal desconocido porque ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué era, pero que según ella escuchó de Reiner en le des-embarcación, puedes oír las mismísimas olas del mar si te lo pegas en la oreja.

Lo encontró cuando la embarcación llegó a la orilla del mar en las fronteras de la isla, y lo guardó, sin saber realmente por qué, sin que se diesen cuenta. Tal vez lo hizo para ese momento, sin ser consiente en realidad. Por mera coincidencia.

A su compañero de instrucción, Armin, de perfil, el rostro se le iluminó; y Annie se permitió una efímera y llena de satisfacción sonrisa, imperceptible para alguien más. Como ella se lo imaginó, la felicidad se dejó sentir con aquel gesto que pensó darle desde la mañana en la que Mina canturreó que era el cumpleaños de él. Regalarle algo fue sólo un gesto que pensó sin ser consiente al ver aquel objeto metido entre sus ropas, y ver la coincidencia de cómo él proliferaba versos al mar, supo que no estaría fuera de lugar.

A él le gustaría: eso pensó, y acertó.

―No sé a qué pertenece. El bisabuelo de un familiar lo encontró hace muchos años―mintió, sin la menor culpa―: dice que proviene de las aguas, de los océanos, y que puedes escuchar las olas del mar si te lo pegas al oído.

Bajo su atenta mirada, él se pegó el disparejo objeto a la oreja, y explicar sus reacciones le resultarían imposible. Todo él exudó euforia: sus ojos, más brillantes que antes, de sus orbitas amenazaron exceder y en su rostro pueril se realzó la sonrisa que siempre estaba ahí. Porque sólo él era digno de poder encontrar alegría ahí en donde las demás personas no podían verla, Annie era una de las personas sin aquel _don_ , y sólo podía limitarse a observar lo que las personas especiales como Armin podían ver de la vida.

Personas como él que poco ya existían. Como un mesías en medio de tanta repudia.

―Pero Annie―tartamudeó, sin soltar el objeto―… ¿esto cómo?

Ladeó la comisura antes de contestar.

― No lo sé, sólo no hagas más preguntas, ¿quieres? ―le tendió la servilleta para que lo envolviera nuevamente, él así lo hizo, pero la sonrisa permaneció ahí, bien impregnada―. Prométeme que no se lo enseñarás a nadie.

Porque se estaba jugando su seguridad como infiltrada, y sin embargo había puesto intereses personales por delante, ¿por qué lo hizo? Ni la templanza que su padre le enseñó sabía el porqué de aquella pregunta. Tal vez estaba por encima de las razones y de la inteligencia: ella sólo quiso darle alas a una pobre ave lastimada, sin pensar en las consecuencias, al fin de cuentas, fue ella la culpable de la desgracia de cientos de aves sin alas.

―Lo prometo―alzó su palma a la altura del hombro, como su difunto abuelo le enseñó desde pequeño―. Annie, gracias; guardaré este caparazón de caracol sin que nadie más sepa.

―Así que así es como se llama―dejó salir una atorada risa―, pensé que jamás lo sabría―porque era una de las trivialidades que nunca pensó conocer.

Para Armin, tal trivialidad, era como volver a desplegarse hacia sus deseos.

― Creo que es hora de irnos ya, ¿vienes? ―la sonrisa estaba ahí otra vez, y seguirla con la mirada era como encontrar el consuelo, el perdón y la felicidad―. No querrás quedarte ahí y que cierren la barraca.

Annie lo siguió de cerca, a un lado suyo. Armin le agradeció, una vez más, palmeándole el hombro en un gesto cuidadoso, porque de verdad que no encontraba otra manera de agradecerle.

Cuando entró a la barraca en la que dormía, Annie se permitió una efímera mirada hacia la presencia de su compañero que se perdía en su estancia. Tal vez le había dado alas para creer en posibilidades inalcanzables, tal vez sólo le había devuelto algunas plumas para poder desplegarse hacia sus anhelos, la realidad, más gustosa que recriminatoria, era que les gustaba ver una sonrisa sincera en medio de tanta penuria; una sonrisa genuina que tuviera tanto significado como para causar en ella ese insipiente revoloteo en el pecho.

Paz.


End file.
